Everything
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: Summary: In the most simplistic, most miniscule words, those can convey such a wealth of meaning and can encompass…well… everything. Sess/Older Rin. One-shot. M-rated.


Everything

**EVERYTHING**

Summary: In the most simplistic, most miniscule words, those can convey such a wealth of meaning and can encompass…well… _everything_.

(A/N: I have a shout-out to Ronnee. Yeah, you, Ronnee and to Ravyn Skye. I love her writing styles and her fics. Lastly, to my anon reviewer, Birdlady, who never seemed to let me forget about RML.. I swear I am working on that ever-elusive chapter 10 but I promise I will finish it).

This is a slight change of pace since this is mainly from Rin's POV rather than my usual, much-adored Sess's POV. Hope it is passable.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha but just some rambling thoughts from a tired, tired brain.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Rin always knew how deep his feelings run, deeper for her than perhaps she could ever fathom, but sometimes, words really would help fortify that. She knew she was meant for him and now with a little patience and a lot of love and devotion (because he also had to see it for himself), perhaps her dream will finally come true._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_What am I to you?_

…_My burden_

--iiiiiiiii--

Fairly early on in the beginning of their converged path, she had wordlessly asked him this question and it seemed to surprise him on some level of consciousness for she saw an almost imperceptible flicker of doubt crossed the normally placid, self-assured golden eyes before he snorted elegantly and turned away, pointedly ignoring the blatant question in those solemn, sherry-brown depths. Her lord was probably more perplexed at the fact that a weakling had foolishly demanded to know his heart. Less than a handful of creatures, be they humans or demons, had lived long after displaying such ignorant disregard for their lives. Yet, this girl child had felt no fear in asking such questions, only an innocent and earnest desire to have him acknowledge what she was to him.

She had accepted his lack of response then for the duration, not really wanting to press him; she knew _he_ knew he could not yet fathom his inexplicable urge to bind her to his side and in his senses under all circumstances. It was still too novel, too fresh for his mind to assimilate and process the _pure_ illogic of his actions concerning the human girl.

Her poor, poor lord.

Rin had silently nodded her head at the time, face wise beyond her tender years as she carelessly twisted a raven lock around her fingers, her mind deep in thought. Lord Sesshoumaru just needed to learn to "see" things with his heart more often for it was obvious to her that the transformation had already started to take place even without his conscious realization.

It was only a matter of time.

For Rin, it was plainly simple and obvious as the turned-up nose on her face. She absolutely knew her mind and heart had been captured by this exquisitely regal creature renown for his vengeful power and fierce pride. But it was not really his fault that he could not yet verbalize _it_. She supposed that it would have been difficult for Lord Sesshoumaru to understand _that_ ethereal emotion for what it was if he had never really experienced it and had never really spoken of it. She could tell her question had definitely intrigued him immensely and had challenged him to find the answer. It was evident in the stiff posturing of the strong shoulders and the determined set of his chin even though he pretended to ignore her yet all the while silently mulling over her words.

She knew he was never one to leave a mystery unsolved.

Every so often, Rin would catch a mysterious glint in the back of those gold eyes silently observing her as though turning her question over and over inside his mind. Warmth always suffused her frame when she inadvertently intercepted these glances before his eyes slipped away while a faint, sardonic smirk touched his thin lips. And as long as he seemed to be trying to decipher their relationship rather than outright dismissal, Rin was satisfied that the seedling thought had been well and truly planted.

It would only have been rather frightening if his answer had been an immediate and emphatic rejection and she had refused to think along that negative line. Her heart would have been irreparably shattered into millions of shards if that were the case. She had relied on him running true to form in that he would want to dwell on and dissect everything and anything he heard, said or thought prior to commitment. Her faith in him had never faltered nor wavered, wholeheartedly believing his eventual answer was to be the same as the one she had concluded in the first moment she laid eyes on him, tattered and wounded.

Although the way to her own personal salvation had been littered with pain, unnecessary separation and bloodshed, Rin was grateful for everything that had happened.

She recalled her deaths quite clearly. Each time was so frightening in its finality when the darkness consumed her and she had lost sight of her lord. The physical pain, though great, paled in comparison to her mental anguish knowing that she would no longer remain at his side and those beautiful eyes were longer trained on her so unblinkingly. Jaken had later regaled her of his own fear in the face of Lord Sesshoumaru's icily controlled fury at Tenseiga's unresponsiveness when he was unable to command it to bring her back to him. The rage was only rivaled by unspoken joy, which ironically his mother was even aware of _his_ silent happiness when she revived the human girl back to his possession. Lord Sesshoumaru had tried to bury that emotion underneath a show of masculine arrogance, but no one was particularly fooled on that day.

As for Rin, she only remembered awakening to the cool touch of his hand hovering nearby, stroking her face and smoothing her hair as though he had no control over his limb while anxiety still tainted the amber orbs. She loved her lord all the more than she could possibly have. Every time that unwanted fury gripped him on her behalf, at the thought of her encountering harm, he inadvertently gave himself away piece by piece and she carefully gathered every little of those bits into her safekeeping in the hope that one day she could gift his heart back to him all transformed.

Yet another defining moment that held Rin a captive audience was his rescue of her from the hands of that wicked Naraku. He just wanted to lure her lord to him, thinking that Sesshoumaru could be easily manipulated. When her lord actively sought her freedom and yet not realizing the true motivating reason that steered his action, Rin's hope was birthed and it glimmered soft yet determined in her small, dim world.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_What am I to you?_

…_My possession_

--iiiiiiiii--

While most humans would have taken offense being a mere chattel, Rin never really saw herself in that demeaning light since _he_ had never given her cause to think in that manner. In fact, Lord Sesshoumaru left her severely up to her own devices in gathering food and flowers for herself usually in the accompaniment of Jaken. Yet, his powerful presence was always close and he always came to her aid so expediently and meticulously. The conviction that she belonged to him was balm to her parched soul. She chose to believe he recognized her rights as something more to him and he had never repudiated her claim. Through carefully selecting Rin's caregivers, Lord Sesshoumaru had, in a way, taken care of her, nurtured her and educated her. He did not ill-treat her and he allowed her the opportunity to express her thoughts and opinions without fearing for her life. Rin could not recall another one who had such liberty with him. Even Jaken was not that presumptuous.

Her orphaned state meant she had to become self-reliant to survive on her own and she was forever grateful to the fates when he was put in her path, larger than life itself. Lord Sesshoumaru had come to represent a constant, a haven in her chaotic world. His eyes were the last thing she sought prior to settling down for the night, deeply reassured by the even, calm breathing of the demon lord and that same golden gaze was the first thing she demanded upon awakening.

She remembered him bleeding at Mount Hurekai. He knew venturing into that forsaken place meant injury if not death for his kinds. Yet, he had willingly pursued her to bring her back into his fold. Her devotion and love grew and the desire to be with him, to have him regard her as something of value intensified.

She also remembered his giving of her over to Kaede at the ruination of Naraku. Yet, his continual presence in her life had been a tremendous comfort for her to cope with a situation that she felt she had no voice. In looking back as she grew older, Rin could understand the circumstances that led to his decision but that did not mean that she had to like it at the time. In order for it to be more palatable, the young Rin had likened it to bitter medicine that was best if taken quickly rather than resisting the inevitable and prolonging the agony. She had fervently wished that one day they would be together once again because she had seen a glimmer in his eyes when he thought no one was watching him. With that thin sliver of hope, the then young Rin was able to carry on her penance with Kaede in as best an obedient and dutiful manner as she could. Of course, there were occasions when Rin felt she had reached the end of her tether and Rin clung to the fact that he must have wanted to be near to her to some degree with the pretext of delivering gifts to her and seeing her on a regular basis. Her mind held on to this, grasping it tightly to maintain her sanity in those empty days when she missed his presence so terribly. Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome and the others have tried to keep her busy and she was thankful for those distractions that kept her dark thoughts at bay, but Rin had never lost hope that Lord Sesshoumaru would do the right thing and rectify this situation for her when the timing was perfect.

Lord Sesshoumaru was a self-proclaimed loner, an island, self-sufficient and law unto himself. For him to regard a lowly, weak human girl as his to own and to protect was a feat that silently shouted his shifting priorities.

Rin's frail flicker of hope had gathered strength and had begun to burn more brightly.

--iiiiiiiii--

At long last, Rin was richly rewarded for her tenacious hold on his mind.

Her heart almost burst right out of her chest with a fierce happiness when he had finally reclaimed her a decade later from Kaede's tutelage. The sun shone so much more brightly and vividly that day and it was indelibly etched in her mind as another pivotal moment of her life.

Although her lord was not a gregarious creature by nature, she knew of his changing feelings concerning her. Gone were the impartial veneer and the icy disdain he normally displayed. They were gradually replaced by something warmer, gentler. He allowed his touch to linger longer in her hair and on her cheeks, his eyes to soften more often gazing at her and his lips to talk to her.

Rin's hope took to the sky when his gifts seemed to change hue and rhythm of his emotions.

In the beginning, they were sent primarily to enhance the training and molding of her mind and body. Books, musical instrument, games, and weaponry were all part of this variety. But steadily, as she grew older, the gifts became more personal in nature and often came with the man himself who watched her every reaction to them like a hawk, carefully cataloguing her likes and dislikes.

_Did he not know yet this he was all she had ever wanted?_

Yet still, on a subconscious level, Rin was well aware that these luxurious kinomos, elaborate accessories, precious jewelries all seemed to have a common thread weaved into them. They were either of her favorite color, flowers, or bird designs and she knew it was Sesshoumaru himself who personally had chosen them for her. It made her heart soar with bliss. He seemed to be thinking of her in the way she wanted him to think of her as an individual with her own merits, dislikes and preferences. And with a few well-placed conversations with Kaede and Kagome, Rin was further elated as they confirmed her suspicion. Soon afterwards, it was not long when Lord Sesshoumaru announced outright his intention to re-integrate Rin back into his life in three years hence when she celebrated her eighteenth summer.

_Finally_, Rin felt she had arrived at the point where she had dreamt of all along.

--iiiiiiiii--

Three years had never passed so slowly in Rin's mind but eventually the long awaited day had come. The air fairly crackled with a faint tension that day and she was aware of a suppressed energy that surrounded Lord Sesshoumaru and it struck an echoing cord within her own soul as she watched him stride towards her and Kaede with Ah-Un's reign in one strong, capable hand. She found it strangely difficult to meet his eyes so she kept hers lowered as she turned away from him to face the old miko, prepared to say her final goodbyes.

Rin noticed that her lord and priestess Kaede exchanged meaningful glances that day and the elderly miko seemed apparently satisfied by what she saw on his face for her wizened hand gently patted the girl's soft cheeks before stepping back a few paces away from Rin, relinquishing her control. The slight gesture was so symbolic yet so simplistic to Rin that tears welled and her vision blurred. Kaede was a wonderful mother-figure and Rin was bound to miss her dearly but it was really high time for her to go _home_.

And to her, home was simply where _he_ was.

It had always been that way and always will be.

The young woman was brought out of her reverie when she heard small sounds of movement behind her as her lord climbed up into Ah-Un's saddle silently signaling for their departure. Rin sighed softly while looking across space one last time at Kaede before she turned resolutely and reached up to put her small hands into the much larger, waiting ones. She raised her face to him as he automatically half leaned down, ready to hoist the slight girl up and settle her in front of him. Rin's eyes traveled slowly from the dangerously clawed hands, up the elegant sleeves billowing in the gentle breeze before drifting up to the beloved, familiar face.

And she nearly jumped out of her own skin at the look in his eyes.

_Ye gods_.

He looked as if he could devour her in one gulp. Hunger, lustful, harsh and needy, was overridden by love blazing out at her from the golden eyes. Rin involuntarily jerked back from his hold, overwhelmed at the intensity of that look, almost losing her balance at the unexpected and absolute revelation.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her hands more firmly, making her felt burnt alive from the heat thrumming through him and channeling to her body like liquid lava.

It was a look he had deliberately revealed only to her and her breath hitched as her lungs hungrily tried to draw oxygen molecules and relieve the searing pain of near suffocation before he inhaled deeply, trying to bring his emotions back into rigid discipline.

She did not know how long they gazed at one another until a small discrete cough from Kaede broke the spell.

Upon hearing that sound, Lord Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the girl and actually emitted a small laugh, albeit a little rueful before he seemed to regain control of himself and became once again the cool, composed creature.

He gave a small nod to Kaede before he lifted and situated Rin in front of him before tapping his heels gently into the sides of the dragon demon. When Ah-Un became airborne, he pulled the girl closer inside his embrace and held her as though he would never let her go again.

--iiiiiiiii--

Sesshoumaru knew his gaze startled her but was inwardly relieved that it was not unwelcomed by the lovely young lady in his arms. They both had been striding to this end goal for years and now he was only publicly declaring himself to her. If she ever had any doubts before, this should have put all that to rest.

He was well aware his eyes spoke of eternal commitment to this fragile human for however long she bless him with her life. It had been a long, tortuous wait but he had wanted to allow her exposure to her world, to permit her to grow up and be prepared to be his helpmate, oversee his lands, and tend to their eventual children if she should still so choose that role when he would call upon her. He desired so much for her and from her and had no doubt of her impeccable training by Kaede and that strange miko from the modern time whom he now called sister-in-law.

As he wrapped Rin closer, he was warmed by the human blood so close to him and as he savored her lovely, lovely signature scent, he realized he was done.

He was done with being patient, done with waiting and depriving himself of this girl, done with bowing to normal, conventionally _human_ standards before she could take her rightful place next to him. He was utterly done with reaching out in the middle of those restless nights hoping to find her but only encountering emptiness in his vast bed. He was done with not being to touch and kiss her until those deep brown eyes hazed over from his passion and soft throat mewling his name as he teach her the world of physical intimacy and pleasure.

He was done, period.

--iiiiiiiii--

Rin melted immediately into his arms, burrowing herself deeper inside the heavy outer kimono and sighed as the silver head nuzzled the silky skin of throat. They breathed in unison of their mutual contentment yet deeply cognizant of the frisson of awareness every movement the other made.

Maybe, just maybe, words were not really necessary after all.

--iiiiiiiii--

Despite his obvious eagerness for her, Sesshoumaru did not act rashly in wanting to possess her as soon as she set foot in his domain although every nerve in his body cried out for it, clamoring to him to transport them both into oblivion where only scented skin and heated touch mattered. But by his personal decree, it was decided that Rin needed time to re-adjust, re-assimilate to her surroundings, re-acquainted with faces she had not seen for a while as well as meeting new ones. He was starkly aware that his patience was only a finite thing.

Sesshoumaru wanted their vows of commitment to become official two fortnights after her return. He realized it was only a short duration to allow her to be acclimatized moving to the next phase of their lives together but Rin, the minx, had not made it any easier for him to keep his promise.

She was not pleased at his stubbornness when she tried to convince him that she did not need a full month to be prepared. She began to wonder if this was not more for his benefit. Her poor lord. He seemed so ready to claim her even on the day he had retrieved her from Kaede. Needless to say, Rin was perplexed at this unnecessary and definitely unwanted delay but surely she could last four more weeks when they have the rest of their lives together.

They certainly had indulged themselves and Rin grew addicted to his lips, his hands, and his touch but her Sesshoumaru was made of sterner stuff. The only visible thread of his desperation in trying to control the flurry of emotions passing between them on such occasion was the grinding of his teeth before he abruptly heaved her almost roughly away and called a halt before things escalated way out of hand. Rin was bewildered, not really understanding his decision. He was immovable in this stance and so she silently acquiesced to his wish and focused on learning the duties of the Lady of the West. Still, it was difficult and they both grew gaunt as their need for each other demanded a fuller expression.

If Rin felt frustrated, she knew he was affected in even a worst way. In her tutelage of becoming a helpmate, Rin blushingly remembered that it was probably more painful for the male to resist the urge to fulfillment and if his taut jaw, flashing eyes and strained body were anything to go by, then yes, her poor lord's rigid discipline was being severely tested. Rin could not help but reluctantly admire him for his determination.

The day finally dawned when their lives were to be joined in every aspect and Rin felt the first stirrings of butterflies in her stomach as a wild, frantic thought flashed in her mind. Perhaps she was not as ready as she thought.

_Wedding jitters_. That was all it was, she reminded herself, just jitters.

The "ceremony" was brief despite the great number of guests. Dignitaries from faraway lands were in attendance but Rin was personally glad that Inuyasha and his group were present. Kagome and Sango looked misty-eyed in their happiness for the young woman. They knew she had loved the fearsome and intimidating Lord of the West for so long even before she was able to label it correctly. As she picked out their faces in the crowd, Rin became somewhat calmer but her grounding rod was the man sitting beside her. His calm demeanor allowed her to breathe despite the nervous tension evident in the trembling of her small hands. There seemed to be a collective sigh from the female guests when they saw him quietly but assuredly reached out and folded her hand in his while one thumb stroked soothingly on the fine, blue-veined skin of her delicate wrist. Even after she seemed to regain her composure, he never did relinquish his hold on her for the rest of the ceremony, coolly disregarding what others may have thought about his action.

It was some time before the ceremony and reception ended and the castle ground once again settled into peacefulness.

Sesshoumaru found his bride in their chambers as she removed the last of the elaborate wedding kimono she had worn. Her personal maids had done the bulk of the work and had left their mistress to her own device while giggling with friendly innuendos.

He barely took a step inside the room before she ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"I am so glad that it was over." She reached up and kissed his cheek as his arms curved possessively around her waist pulling her closer. "I hope you don't expect me to remember all those lords and ladies there today." Her shoulders shuddered in mock disgust.

He chuckled, a deep, dark sound and she felt her flesh prickled at the odd vibration in him. "That won't be necessary, my Rin. There are other more important things I want you to remember."

Rin snuck a look up his face and her grin was replaced by a small quivering of her lips, bemused at the hint of playfulness mixed with desire as they flashed in his gaze. She melted into him, lips soft and clinging beneath his. Her slender arms wound around his neck as he drew her tighter to him, eagerly accepting kisses he placed on her neck and face, her mouth eagerly compliant to his when he came back to claim it.

There was a tremendous urgency about him that sent her emotions whirling in all directions and robbed her much of her coherence. His capable hands moved over her, caressing her through her thin yukata. His mouth was hard and warm, parting her lips and devouring her in a passionate foray.

"I am in need of you." He groaned her name and pulled her fiercely against him and she could feel the beat of his heart trebled in speed and his mouth targeting for hers.

"Then have me." She murmured into his mouth, acquiescent and complicit to his every whim.

She was soft and desirable and he molded her to the hard lines of his body while strong hands palmed her hips to bring her even closer. Rin felt his surging arousal and a trembling sigh escaped her throat when he quickly divested the last of her clothing.

"I want to kiss every delectable inch of you," Sesshoumaru muttered thickly while his lips trailed over her skin, making her shiver in delight as his hands slowly burned a possessive path from slender waist to beautiful, pert breasts.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's arms encircled his neck as his palms caressed the swollen mounds and for a second he looked into her eyes when she squeaked out his name. His face was taut, the muscles jumping frantically along his jaw line, his eyes glazed, his irregular breathing echoed harshly in tandem with her own intake of air. Rin tossed her head back and unknowingly beguiled the powerful lord with her submissive pose as she felt his lips nipping the erogenous skin of her throat.

"You are mine," he groaned, his fangs visible as they drew first blood before his tongue lapped away the thin trickle of the coppery liquid flowing from the tiny wound. "This is_ my_ brand."

When Rin opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes glowed in the murky shadow of the night, the amber darkened to an almost rich, thickly honeyed hue and he twisted her against him. His mouth sensual as those bright orbs surveyed her with heated satisfaction.

"I have imagined this a thousand times but this is so much more than my dreams could ever be," he murmured against her lips. "I ache for you." His voice deepened with raw need. "Do you ache for me my love?"

"Yes, oh yes." Rin cried out and pressed herself closer, her fingertips blindly tracing his face and lips.

His hands delved and sifted into the silky raven strands as he pulled her face forward to kiss her, hard and possessive, that drove away any of her lingering doubts or fear of his feelings for her.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" His body was warm against hers, lean and powerful. Sesshoumaru untangled her arms from his neck and pulled one down to his hard arousal and growled as her eyes widened at the hot silky feel of him even through the thin layer of his covering. Her fingers instinctively wrapped around the heated shaft as she learnt the shape of his desire. Still with his hand over hers, she tentatively caressed him as he guided her into a rhythm that made his frame shake with pleasure before he trailed kisses from breasts down to the tense arc of her stomach. His lips circled around her navel and her muscles involuntarily spasmed and her body shivered uncontrollably. Her skin felt like it was on fire wherever he touched and Rin clutched him closer, moaning softly, her hands moved to tug restlessly at his clothes until he drew back and removed them.

"Is this what you want, darling?" Sesshoumaru quickly lifted her into his arms only to place her on their bed before his body covered hers completely, gently forcing her into the softness of the mattress. Lean hips parted her legs and allowed her to get even closer to his throbbing length. She could feel his arousal, strong and hot, against her core. She mindlessly moved against him fractionally hoping to ease her own ache and Sesshoumaru gave a long, shuddering sigh, his head bent as he eagerly took a rosy nipple into his mouth while sharp teeth gently tugged on it creating such sweet friction. The sensations were almost too much for Rin.

Rin gasped, her body quivering with tension as his tongue tried to soothe the pain-pleasure he caused. She writhed wildly beneath him as his hand covered the warm flesh and his lips moved to the other breast. Rin felt as if she was lost in a kaleidoscope of feelings, suffused with heat and color. Her hands unconsciously searched his skin, fingers gliding over the indentations of his spine before her palms slid down over his lean hips to stroke him as he was caressing her.

"Don't." His voice was soft but heavily gritted with sexual needs as his lips tasted the corner of her mouth. "I don't want to forget this is all new to you."

"I want you to forget." Her voice was seductively innocent as she pleaded with him.

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru crushed her mouth to his after hearing her beg him so passionately as his control snapped and he plunged into the warm heart of her being.

She felt the swift, sharp tearing of her virginity and her body tightened instinctively before she was able to relax and relish in the joy of being one with him.

"Hell!" She heard him groaned, a purely guttural, animalistic sound at the back of his throat as he broke through her barrier, his breathing momentarily suspended at the wet, moist heat that fisted around him. He did not trust himself to move until the girl underneath him _twitched_ willing him to continue. As soon as he received that almost unnoticeable signal, he was beyond stopping as he thrust harder and faster into her body, hearing her moans of pleasure interspersed with frenzied kisses in the crook of his shoulders.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. Waiting for you, my Rin." Sesshoumaru moved deeply and strongly within her. Rin's arms clutched frantically around his neck as warmth flooded through her and the ache inside her grew and white spots of light entered her vision.

One calloused palm slid under her bottom and urgently lifted her closer to his length as if willing her to take all there was of him to take. The driving power of his body was making her weak with pleasure and those beautiful lips searched blindly to fuse with hers as she found herself plunging and crashing into waves of erotic and unendurable bliss, his name on her lips. It could have been moments or seconds when she felt herself returned to consciousness to see him scrutinizing her, his lean strength still buried deep within her. Those golden eyes searched her face – brilliantly alive and blisteringly possessive.

"Welcome back, beloved." He said softly, his hand reaching out to stroke her face gently as she gazed at him in wonder.

"Oh. I—I didn't know.." Rin stammered, slightly still disoriented as she tried to gather her thoughts into a coherent manner.

His eyes darkened with need and his lips curved sensually.

"What do you now know, my Rin?". His body still taut with tension but his touch was gentle and understanding. If she had been paying more attention, she would probably have seen a smugness of masculine pride behind that tenderness.

Rin inhaled deeply and his eyes were riveted to the rise and fall of her frame, fascinated by the alluring softness beneath him.

"I've always known that I love you more than life itself but now I crave you as well." Rin's whispered honesty made his hand jerked reflexively as he smoothed away damp tendrils of dark hair that were curling riotously near her temple. He placed his mouth gently and worshipfully on hers until the flames of passion re-ignited inside her and she could feel his body hardened again against hers.

"Thank you, my dear." He tore his lips away from her and said almost apologetically, a rueful smile curved his mouth. "My appetite knows no end where you are concerned."

Rin only smiled widely and she stretched sumptuously, her vibrant eyes beckoning him as she wrapped her slender legs around his back and watched avidly as his body helplessly _flexed_ and she felt him growing, burgeoning inside her.

"Witch." He pulled her to him almost roughly, letting her feel the power she was deliberating provoking as his hands arched her closer with an almost painful possessiveness and he gritted out. "I can't get enough of you."

"I am yours as long as you need me." She confessed, her heart in her eyes and her body tingling at the motion, oh gods, the motion he was undulating with tapered, powerful hips.

"Then I will need you forever." One hand fastened in her hair, forcing her head up and she looked at him in complete adoration, understanding the emotions that were so expressive on the lean, fierce face – passion, need and love for her were carved so clearly on his beautiful features, while the other hand was placed at her hips to give him leverage. She found she could not respond for the lump of tears that had somehow unexpectedly gathered at the back of her throat.

What could she have said in such circumstances?

He loved her so magnificently and endlessly. She felt so humbled and undeserving that the fates had generously given her heart's desires to her. She turned her face away at the blinding brilliance of his feelings and her lashes fluttered downward.

It was too much. Too much that she did not think she could bear it.

"Look at me." He commanded her sharply, his breathing erratic while his fingers tugged her hair. "I want to see every single thing you are feeling."

Rin obediently opened her eyes and fastened them on him. No other words were needed as Sesshoumaru allowed his body to throb out of control, to permeate her senses so completely as he brought them to a deafening fulfillment with Rin whimpering his name and her own name never leaving his lips.

--iiiiiiiii--

Once more in the night, as he watched her sleeping so profoundly beside him, Sesshoumaru could not help himself but trailed butterfly kisses down the long column of her throat.

Rin opened her eyes and he watched the drowsy sleepiness giving way to slow awareness as a delicate blush stole into her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed her. Her mouth warm and soft under his.

_Like hell he did not_, he smirked to himself. This girl's hold over him was terribly unforgivable. She was the only one who could turn the normally able-bodied and lucid-minded Taiyoukai into a needy, powerless creature who craved her so relentlessly. He wanted her again.

"Sesshoumaru. Is it morning yet?" She asked him warmly, her breath hitching when his lips and hands found her breasts, and gazed at him inhaling_ his_ scent that was so thoroughly and satisfyingly covering her body.

"Not yet, my love," he said softly and watched her as he drew one distended nipple into his mouth.

Desire had darkened her eyes even more. She looked so beautiful, every damn inch of her. His fingers were caressing the scars of her body. They were a testament of her life and he loved every single one of them. Tenseiga had healed her but was not able to fully erase them all. Her scars were small reminders to him of the miracle of her life and he would not have parted with any one of them. Slowly, he moved over her, kissing and licking his way down.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin's voice trembled in the night air, "Sesshoumaru, what—"

"Ssh.. my dear. I just want to kiss you for a little bit, Rin. Here. Right—". His tongue thrust into her and he tasted the elixir of life, his throat working spasmodically to swallow every drop.

Rin found herself crying out, her fingers feverishly grabbing his silvery hair as she arched her body towards him. Sesshoumaru groaned, slid his hands to cup her bottom, touched his mouth to her again and willfully transported her with him into a dazzling climax.

Throughout the night, Rin was introduced to the many ways of love by her beloved. The fast and hard ways, the soft and gentle ways, the playful and serious ones, they were all intermingled and yet love was always evident and prevalent. When the fingers of dawn began to show through the cracks of the windows in their room, Rin finally drifted off to a much deserved sleep wrapped tightly in the circle of his arms.

--iiiiiiiii--

The second time she woke (this time naturally on her own), the sun was well over their head as bright rays of light invaded throughout the spacious room. As she lay chest to chest, hips to hips, and warmed in the cocoon of his embrace, connected to him in the most intimate, most profound way. She listened languidly, still drowsy with sleep, to the steady heartbeat near her ears and sighed deeply. She watched him blink awake, his senses immediately returning to full faculty before relaxing and realizing the warm bundle underneath his prone figure. He raised himself up on his elbows and softly murmured a good morning to her with a kiss punctuating his words.

She snuggled closer to him as long, elegant fingers weaved gently and smoothed away the matted bangs from her damp forehead, their skins dewy from their amorous exertion. He tugged softly, causing her eyes to partially open as she peered at him. A smile sweetly curved her lips, seeing her tousled reflection in the amber pools.

"Rin?" He asked her, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Yes, my love." The girl murmured, voice almost purring her pleasure from his touch.

"Do you remember your question to me from a long ago?"

At her look of slight confusion, he chuckled lightly and ran a finger across her brows smoothing away the slight frown.

"You wanted to know what you mean to me." He reminded her.

Rin's eyes widened in amazement. Sleep almost disappearing. That was a long, long time ago when she was but a child and Rin was pretty sure she never asked that question out loud.

"Sssh… It's all right, beloved." Sensing her puzzlement, Sesshoumaru placed an open-mouthed kiss on her throat, grazing slightly on _his_ mark and delighting in her shudder at his touch. One of his hands had unraveled from her hair and now was rubbing a soothing arc over her bare, flat tummy before sweeping upward to cup her breasts gently but possessively.

"Some times words are not needed between us." He then kissed the soft mound that were just the perfect size for his palm and felt her body quiver helplessly. Rin was so wonderfully responsive to him and Sesshoumaru reveled in that he pleased her in every way possibly imaginable.

_Good kami_. Rin had a second of awareness despite distractions from movement of his body and his hands. _Sesshoumaru just said those very words that she thought back then_.

"Look how connected we are to each other in every way." His voice has penetrated her ears again as it pointed out, half leaning away from her slight frame underneath him.

Rin had the grace to blush when she followed his eyes and noticed that their bodies were still deeply connected, deeply intertwined to one another.

He kissed her gently and she swore she could feel the imprint of his smile on her kiss-swollen lips.

"But, I do realize, sometimes, words can emphasize what is already known." He stopped talking.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't really need-" He had done so much and more than necessary to show her the meaning of her life to _his_ life. Rin did not really need any more proof than that.

Long, graceful fingers tapped her lips playfully, interrupting her words but his expression was wholly serious.

"Indulge me." He looked so relaxed and completely at ease with the whole damn world that he was ready to give her anything and everything she ever wanted.

"So ask me, beloved." He encouraged her, inviting her to query him just so he would lay all her ghosts to rest.

This time, this time when her voice finally gave credence and she whispered that question aloud while her heart thumped erratically, she knew his response would be wonderful but was curiously enthralled as to the breadth and depth of that "wonderfulness".

"What am I to you, Sesshoumaru?" She barely whispered out the words.

Rin watched her husband closed his eyes briefly, savoring her every word while sighing as though to weigh them carefully. Then, she heard the deep voice, distinctive yet husky with emotion as he replied.

"Everything, Rin." He deliberately paused, wanting to let his words swirl and permeate her mind, her body, her soul.

"Everything. You are my everything."

Rin expelled a breath she did not realize she was holding as he leaned his head closer and kissed away the tears of joy that had gathered in the corner of those beautiful brown eyes.

The End

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(A/N: Tch… Not sure if I did okay keeping this a Rin POV. Sesshoumaru kept wanting to butt in and voice_ his_ darn opinion. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading this LONG, LONG one-shot.. Hehe… at least I still run true to form when it comes to my garrulous nature).

I.S.


End file.
